nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Napanee
Napanee, officially the Federation of Napanee is a large sovereign nation that currently occupies half of the Kyoyu subcontinent, specifically the Northern portion. Located North-Northeast of the center of the world, on the Alysian continent. It has a rapidly growing population of 678.500 and economy with exports like Aircraft, Ships and natural resources like oil, ores and food. Napanee is constitutional monarchy that is a member of the Nasconyan Realm as it was once a colony of the Empire up until 977. The Federal Government has jurisdiction in all four provinces which include Akimbo to the South, Battleford in the middle, Haylands to the North and Morway to the west of Haylands. Napanee borders Nasconya, Eprana, Imraq, Iagua to the south and Aki and Addar to the North and Northwest. A bridge to connect New Don Mills and the Aki city of Tuvalinen is in the planning phase but the project has not had any progress updates in a long time which might mean that it was unofficially abandoned. History Imperial Age The Federation of Napanee was founded in 977 after the United Nations ordered the Empire of Nasconya to grant independence to the colonies that it had consisted of. Napanee, being the largest was the first to go, then followed by Eduardo & Quatiguaba and Balun. Modern Age Today, Napanee is a standard democracy with elections every 2 years, a functioning economy, etc. Cities and Provinces Cities Provinces Government and Monarchy Government In the Federation of Napanee, there are three different levels of government. The Municipal Level is the type of government in cities, townships and districts. Municipal Governments are responsible for things that have to with a city, town or community like roads, parks, libraries, police & fire, etc. The Provincial Level is the type of government that of course, deals with provincial issues such as education, health care, some natural resources, and road regulations and sometimes share those responsibilities with the Federal Government. The Federal Level of government generally deals with jobs and issues that affect an entire nation. In the Federation of Napanee, the Constitution Act, 977 highlights specifically the types of law each level of Government deals with. Election years never change if an elected Prime Minister leaves office early, becomes unfit to serve or becomes deceased, the next Chain of Command kicks in and the Deputy Prime Minister becomes the acting Prime Minister and in the even the DPM can no longer serve, the Speaker of the House of Commons becomes the acting Prime Minister. Elections are held every two years. Election Years - 1038, 1040, 1042, 1044, 1046, 1048, 1050, 1052, 1054, 1056, 1058, 1060... Prime Ministers (Since reunification) Parties of Napanee The Napanese House of Commons currently consists of 429 seats taken by 6 different officially recognized parties of Napanee. Seated in the House are elected representatives from municipalities, regions and townships (i.e. Right Hon. Carol Peletier (F) of the Progressive Party, representing Hellen Island). The current parties include: The current Speaker of the House of Commons is the Honorable Xander Notle (M) of Moslo. The Progressive Party of Napanee currently has the house majority Monarchy Napanee was formerly a colony of the Nasconyan Empire and by order of the United Nations, ordered to be granted independence in 977. Napanee still sees King Nano II von Doge as its monarch but he has little to no actual power over the decisions made in the country due to the lack of dedicated time he has to focus on the former colonies. Napanee and other former colonies under the Nasconyan Realm have whats called a Governor General. The Gov. General is an official appointed by the King to represent him in the Realm countries. The current Napanese Governor General is Karl Johannsen. Geography Napanee is a huge country, with very spread out population centers, which close to an equal mix of inland and coastal based cities. The terrain of Napanee is mostly lush forests and hills and mountains, with a large amount of flat snow plains that provide large amounts of oil in Akimbo. The mountainous regions made it significantly difficult to traverse up until the creation of the Trans-Napanee railway and the Akimbo railway to the south. Most of the inland cities Napanee has are on these two railways and are connected to every other populous center in the country. Demographics The ethnics of the population is very unique, 89% of the population identifies as ethnic Scotmarqi, which is higher than Nasconya, the home of the Scotmarqis, this is the result of the country not being very open to immigrants, other than from Nasconya. however before the War of Napanese Aggression, the country had been taking in many immigrants from Aki and Iagua. Post-Aggression war, the new government is trying its best to promote travel and immigration. Foreign Relations Napanee is a fairly neutral country, with few hostilities, most notably, the poor relationship with Iagua. Napanee is a member of the ECU and has good relations with the other member states. Napanee is a former colony of Nasconya, and therefor the relationship between the countries is strong, as well as with the other former colonies. Joining the ECU was an internal political problem in the country for a long while, the population was divided among each other on whether to join or not, half the country for, and the other half against it. The Harrison administration was openly against joining but their opinion towards the ECU gradually changed towards the tragic end of Harrison's term in office as the Prime Minister. As of September 28, 1040, Napanese Parliament voted to enact an immigration, travel and tourist ban on the city state of Zurikk as a punishment for their poor human rights record. This decision goes against the governments strive for openness of tourist travel and immigration, but parliament deemed it a necessary step in the right direction for Zurikk. Economy Napanee's economy is primarily made up of military exports (i.e. Aircraft, Ships), natural resources and agriculture and other smaller contributing items. Napanee currently exports Lorenzo-class destroyers to Eduardo & Quatiguaba, fighter planes to Castrovca, Arcannon, Ocharia, Iagua, Azalea, formerly Ascaris and potentially Addar. The Napanese province of Haylands provides the agriculture needs of the country and remaining crops are exported at the end of the harvest. Akimbo is a large oil producing that exports excess to other global economies. Morway and Battleford partake in the trade of other excesses of other natural resources. Napanee currently has the 3rd largest economy behind Azalea and Nasconya. Military Napanee Federation Navy Napanee Federation Army Napanee Federation Air Force Napanee Federation Special Forces Category:Countries